Zuri-Riley Friendship
The friendship between Zuri Ross and Riley Matthews developed during Season 1 of Miller. Conflict History Season 1 In 'Smells Like Teen Spirit, '''Riley walks into the classroom with the kids going to Paris. There, she meets Farkle Minkus and Zuri. Farkle recgonizes her from the TV show Sing It Loud!. She then invites him to the Ariana Grande concert, to use him so Zuri will be jealous. She invites herself, and Riley sarcastically says "yes, you can come". Just as Riley, Zuri and Farkle are about to enter the concert, the police says it's 9 and over. Zuri mentions that she's already 9, however, the security guard doesn't believe her and pulls her out. Zuri asks for Riley's help but she says she's alone on that one. Riley ignores her so Zuri asks for Farkle's help, but he takes Riley's side. Zuri meets Parker and gives her, Riley and Farkle backstage passes to the concert, however, Riley steps on Zuri's foot and she drops her water breaking the concert and all four are sent to "concert jail". The next two days, Riley, Zuri and Farkle are about to go to Paris however, they learn Parker and his brother Joey will be going to Paris with them. Riley watches Parker flirt with Zuri, so she asks if they will "hook up". Zuri responds no and Riley warns her to "keep it that way". ' ' In 'A Year Without Rain, ' After arriving in Paris, it is shown that Zuri and Riley are roommates along with Liv Rooney. In 'Wrecking Ball, 'Riley listens to Zuri and Farkle's conversation that Farkle will get online dating to get a girl. Riley says it's a "stupid idea" and Farkle says "mind your own bees, bitch". In the end Zuri sees Riley cuddling in the couch with Parker. In 'Baby... One More Time, 'Zuri and Farkle walk into the classroom, just to see Riley and Parker kiss. Zuri sits and asks Joey for help on revenge. He tells her it won't work. Zuri is looking at Paris, however, her view is ruined when she sees Parker and Riley make out. She is later seen with a bucket of water, trying to aim for Riley and Parker, however, she ends up hitting a teacher, making her and Farkle end up cleaning floors in detention. In 'One Thing, 'Riley and Zuri are in class, when the bell rings. Later, Riley and Parker are playing video games in Parker and Joey's room, when Zuri walks in and asks where Farkle is, she later gets help from Parker, Riley looks jealous. In 'Lollipop, 'Madame Deux tells the class that they will be going to a French restaurant for dinner on they're last day of Paris, Riley makes fun of Zuri for being to skinny and Zuri makes fun of Riley's heels. Zuri later watches Riley flirting with Parker. At dinner, Riley looks upset because Parker likes Zuri's dress, making Riley to spill her cranberry juice on Zuri's dress, Farkle takes her to the restroom to clean up, as Riley smiles at Parker. Farkle and Zuri are out of the room, Parker breaks up with Riley and she sits at another table looking at Farkle, Zuri and Parker, crying. Parker tells Zuri to "watch her back" because Riley has a crazy idea Parker's into Zuri. When on the bus back to Los Angeles, Zuri is about to go to sleep on Farkle's shoulder, he tells her to "sleep with one eye open" as they see Riley glaring at them in tears. In 'Summer Nights, '''Riley walks in to the math room on her first day at Miller, when she sees Farkle, Zuri and Parker talking, they turn around as Farkle says Riley's there. As class starts, Mr. Fox walks in and tells Riley to sit down, she says she left something in her locker, but he tells her she can't leave and he owns her, making Riley throw her coffee at him. The next day, Riley overhears Parker, Zuri and Farkle talk about clubs and activities, she asks if they have cheerleaders to "cheer them up". Parker tells her he "doesn't do re-runs especially with mean girls like her", Zuri watches Riley with a sad look and leaves. Category:Browse Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Females